Far From Defeated Revamped
by bemyhero
Summary: Zuko has been captured by those he used to reign over. What will happen to the ex-prince, and what will Aang and the others do upon finding out the fire bender's fate?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a future story. I've been going through Avatar withdrawal, and decided to bring an old idea out of the scrap pile and revamp it. (Hence the title...:3) We will suppose that this is taking place a few weeks before the summer solstice, mmk? Alrighty...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Avatar...just my ideas and this computer with Word. :3

* * *

**Far From Defeated…Revamped…**

**Chapter One: Destiny Completed**

The constant low hum was all too familiar to the young man who had been thrown to the floor of a cell in the brig nearly three days ago. He had remained in that unconscious lump for nearly that entire time, and was just now starting to come to his senses. They hadn't held back, which he had expected…and he had put up one heck of a fight, which they had expected.

Chains.

Every time he moved, he heard them jingle and scrape along the metal floor. The young man's amber eyes flicked open wide and he tried to sit up, but found this quite difficult with his hands bound behind his back by a metal device over his hands. If he tried any fire bending that way he'd incinerate his hands with the device on. The chains were made of the same metal. An alloy that took quite a bit of heat to melt them Sitting up also caused a lot of pain to course through his body. His shirt was practically useless. Holes of all shapes and sizes had been cut and singed through the deep red cloth. Beneath the holes the affects of those cuts and burns could be clearly seen if it wasn't so dark. He also knew he had lost a lot of blood from the way his skin had stuck to the floor just a little. No form of lighting could be used since he was a fire bender. Complete darkness surrounded him.

He was of course Zuko, the fugitive prince of the Fire Nation, and now ally to the Avatar. In fact, he had even been the Avatar's teacher…even now when he thought of this he couldn't help but chuckle at how things changed for him so quickly in a little under a year. He went from spending every moment…every breath…every thought trying to find some way to track, locate, and capture the Avatar…Aang.

Not just the Avatar now. He wasn't just a title. That kid had a knack for making friends. He didn't know how anyone could dislike the air bender. Now that he had changed from his own ways…found redemption…he could now look upon their friendship with pride. He taught the Avatar how to fire bend. A swell of pride formed in his chest and he thought once again of how this would be just another blow to his father. His father who had sent out an expert search team to find him.

Zuko had expected they would come sometime. His dreams had intensified in the past few days, and he had learned from experience that the Spirits rarely showed you things that were not important for one to learn. He had told the others that he had wanted to go and explore the area around the Air Temple in order to look for more food…it had been a lie. Being the warrior that he was he could tell when trouble was coming, and he wasn't a fool. He trusted his instincts. He knew that Katara had been very glad to see him leave, but Aang had wanted to go.

_FLASHBACK_

'_I could help, Zuko! We could train on the way, and you know it isn't safe to go out alone.' Aang said with his usual smile and eager demeanor._

'_That's alright, Aang…you've had plenty of training…you should rest and catch up with your friends. I know they have missed being around you.' He said and glanced over at Toph whose face was contorted in thought. She knew he was lying…hiding something. He prayed that she wouldn't say anything. Luckily she didn't. _

_Sokka walked over to him with his usual smirk…one that was annoyingly warm. He still threw jokes at Zuko, but it was all in fun now and not degrading as it had been 'He's right, Zuko…you shouldn't go out alone.'_

'_I'm fine. I'll be back in a few days…'_

_END FLASHBACK _

He had been ambushed on his second day out. Zuko had been thankful that he had made quite a bit of distance between himself and the others, because the fight had been intense. He had taken down almost half of the guards on his own, but one against over twenty armed soldiers wasn't really a fair match. He had the deep slashes, bruises, broken ribs, and burns to prove that.

He knew what would come next. He would be taken to the Fire Nation, taken before his father, Fire Lord Ozai, and he would be sentenced to death. But not a quick death, he knew he wouldn't be so lucky. He knew that the Fire Nation did not treat traitors so kindly, and that his father was especially angry with him. He would be tortured and beaten within an inch of his life before his father in front of the nobles of the Fire Nation and his father would give the final blow…

However, terrible that death sounded he still held his head high. He would be dying for a reason. He was the one who was right. He had been banished the first time because he stood against his father. At first he had regretted acting in such a way, but his scar had changed from a bane to a blessing. Iroh had showed him in his own way, that he was a true prince. He had been looking to the good of his people, and his father had seen him as a strong leader, and had feared Zuko. That was why his father sent him on his quest for the Avatar and scarred him in such a way. The great Fire Lord Ozai was afraid of his own son...and that was as good a reason to smile as any.

He did not expect rescue, and he really did not want it. To him, his destiny was completed…he had given the Avatar the tools to defeat his father and restore balance to the world.

* * *

Okay...there's the first chapter. What do you think? I don't know how long I'll make this, and it depends on how long my muse lasts. Please review and give a few critiques. I'd love to hear from you! Thanks for reading. :3 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay...here's chapter two. These are kind of short, but that is because my ideas are small. I'm pretty much making this up as I go, so these first chapters will be shorter I believe. However, I do have a direction that I want to go, so please continue reading and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Avatar universe...only my ideas and my computer with Word. :3

* * *

**Chapter Two: To Help a Friend**

'_I'm fine. I'll be back in a few days…'_

Aang had never felt so terrible in all of his life! Well…he probably had, but right now felt really bad, so he figured that he hadn't felt this bad since the Day of Black Sun. Back then he had left so many behind, and now he was worried sick. Four days had passed since he last saw Zuko. After the second he had decided that he and Sokka would go out with Appa to look for his teacher.

He had been hopeful to begin with. Perhaps Zuko had gotten turned around, or had ended up falling into a hole or something. He wasn't sure, but he hadn't expected to find what he had.

_FLASHBACK_

_Appa landed in the clearing gently in the area that seemed to be smoking just a little, like an old fire was still smoldering. Maybe Zuko had made camp and didn't put out his fire all the way. They'd find tracks here, no doubt about that!_

_Sokka slid out of the saddle and was soon followed by Aang and both started in the direction of the source of the smoke. However, the closer they got, the more both of them began to worry. More and more of the trees had large gashes and burn marks on them. At first, Sokka had thought that maybe the fire bender had been training against the trees, but upon inspecting more of the area it was obvious that this had been far from training. It had been the real thing. _

_Aang froze in the middle of the battle torn area with wide eyes. Sunlight reflecting from metal caught his eye and he hurried over to the source. He picked up a hilt which had a broken blade still barely intact…one of Zuko's swords. He would know that sword anywhere…he had seen it up close many times. _

_Sokka counted numerous different sets of footprints and the shoes were obviously fire nation military issue. The blood on the ground and trees was dark and dried up. It had been at least a couple of days since this happened! He turned to see what Aang had found and his expression softened. Aang was feeling guilty. The water tribe warrior walked over to the air bender and put a hand on the boy's shoulder "Hey…"_

"_It's my fault…"_

"_No. It's not. You tried to go with him, and so did I. Zuko had wanted to go alone, and he still has free will. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself."_

"_Do you think he's-"_

"_I know he's alive. You know how many times we fought him. He's tough, and smart. He won't die that easily, and these soldiers were probably ordered to only capture him. He will have a trial and will be sentenced as well. The fire nation still works on a lot of tradition even in times of war." Sokka said softly "Their trip will also have to be by boat, I would think, so that would be a journey of a few days. If we leave with the others quickly enough, we may be able to get to the royal city when they do…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

It had taken quite a lot of convincing to get Katara to help them. Sure it was dangerous, but really…Zuko was a part of their group now, and if it had been any of them Aang was sure that Zuko would have helped to go get them back.

Aang could see the first set of gates pass below them, and docking below them was a small fleet of three ships was pulling in. Katara was covering them as a cloud, but it was thin enough for them to see. Right now it was only Katara, Aang, Sokka and Toph. The others had been asked to stay behind in case things didn't go well.

Sokka peered down through the mist surrounding them and pointed "There! It's Zuko!" he said quickly and Aang and Katara hurried to look as well. Sokka's eyes narrowed a little. Zuko didn't look good…not that he had much of an opinion on Zuko's looks normally, but even he could tell that Zuko was in rough shape.

Aang's eyes turned guilt ridden once again as he could tell that they were dragging Zuko towards the palace "We need to hurry…"

"Aang…it could be a trap." Katara warned "He could be setting us up…acting hurt and figuring you would come and save him…"

"I don't believe that, Katara." Aang said softly. He understood Katara's doubts, but he also believed in Zuko "Even you have seen how much he has changed, Katara." he said gently and watched Katara sigh and nod.

"We just need to be careful…"

"I know."

Sokka had been counting and sighed "There are too many guards around him right now…we'll need to wait." He said and gave directions to Aang for where to guide Appa.

Aang nodded "Come on, buddy…we're going to save Zuko!" he said with a small smile.

Toph gave a smirk "Ha! Let's kick some Fire Nation butt!" With her feet healed now she had really missed this. Not really the flying part, but the fighting…

Katara sighed and prayed that they weren't making a big mistake.

* * *

There you go! Please review, and thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for your reviews. I hope you all are enjoying this little story of mine. Please continue to read and review. Here's chapter three.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Avatar universe...Nickelodeon does...I don't own them either...I do own a computer with Word on it, though.

Warnings: Mentions of torture...nothing too intense, though.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Family Ties**

Zuko wasn't completely aware of what was going on right now, but he knew he was inside once again. He couldn't see very clearly, and his strength was almost completely gone now. The trip to the palace had drained most of his remaining energy which only meant he would have to be dragged instead of walk. He had tried walking…he wanted to walk seeing as how he would feel better about this if he could walk on his own. However, the guards on the ship had made sure that he wouldn't be able to do so.

He had more wounds now than he had after being attacked. Apparently they wanted answers. His father knew that Zuko would find the Avatar and his friends, and wanted information…information that Zuko would never give.

FLASHBACK

"_You could make this easier on yourself, if you'd just tell us…" growled the interrogator "Why protect them? Are you truly willing to die for them?" he asked incredulously._

_Zuko just glared up at him from his position on the ground and heaved his answer through a raspy voice "Yes…I am…" his eyes widened as the air was knocked from his lungs by a swift kick to his gut and his eyes lost their focus. Upon refocusing he was face to face with the interrogator once again while being held up by two guards._

"_You will give us the answers we want…one way or another…You will either tell us by choice, or we will take them from you…" he said in a cold tone that Zuko did not like._

"_What are you talking about? You can't make me tell you anything." he growled._

"_One of the great things about our nation controlling the rest of the world is that we can learn many things…you will soon find that your mind is not as sacred as you think…" the interrogator said with a very slimy smile._

END FLASHBACK

Zuko had wondered what the interrogator had meant, but hadn't found out just yet…he had endured a couple more hours of the usual Fire Nation interrogation before they had come to port back at his home…the place he had left only a few months ago.

He looked around the room they were in now, and tried to focus but it was too dark to really tell where he was. He was placed in a chair and strapped to it in a way that kept him upright, and his head was even strapped so he had to look straight forwards. He tried to move as someone new came close to him and he saw a hand coming towards his face. The hand grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open and Zuko tried to pull away as he knew they were trying to give him something, but he didn't have enough strength to stop them from pouring some strange liquid down his throat. It tingled down his throat, then seemed to spread through the rest of his body as well as his mind.

Everything seemed to sharpen and come into focus so quickly that it nearly made Zuko sick. His eyes dilated and he could now see that he was surrounded by Dai Li and his sister was standing nearby with arms crossed and that evil smirk upon her lips.

"Azula…" he growled at her and her smirk just grew.

"Hello, Zuzu." she purred "You're in quite a mess right now…do you know what's going on?" she asked while walking towards him after the Dai Li moved away.

"Not really…" he confessed then blinked. He hadn't wanted to tell her that. The confusion on his face made Azula chuckle a little and he looked at her once again.

"This is wonderful…" Azula said softly and circled Zuko's chair "Do you want to know what that was that you were just given, dear brother?" she purred in his ear.

"Yes." he said and his face contorted into frustration. Why was he even talking to her?! Stop it!

Azula loved the way his mouth was betraying him "Alright…I'll tell you. The Dai Li are very ingenious when it comes to interrogation…their methods are quite interesting, but lacked a certain…Fire Nation touch. I helped them to create a serum to _make_ you tell the truth…yes, you…you're the first, brother. Isn't that exciting? And on top of that it is working…" she said while continuing to walk around Zuko.

He looked worried at this new information then his eyes widened a little as Azula sat in a chair in front of him.

"Were you with the Avatar?" she asked coldly.

"Yes." he said then winced as if telling her was hurting him.

Azula merely smirked and continued "Was Uncle with you?"

"No."

"Have you been in contact with Uncle since leaving this city three months ago?"

"No."

"Have you helped the Avatar in any way that would be detrimental to the Fire Nation?"

"Yes."

"In what way?" Azula asked with narrowed eyes. She didn't like this at all.

"I taught him how to firebend, and told his friends the layout of the palace in detail." Zuko winced again as he was fighting whatever this stuff was. It was no use, though…

Azula looked angry "Why were you not with the Avatar and his friends when you were captured?"

"I knew the soldiers were coming."

"How?"

"Dreams…" he said and trailed off as the serum seemed to be loosing its potency.

Azula growled "Where is the Avatar now?"

Zuko didn't answer and his eyes began to lose their focus once again.

"Where is the Avatar, Zuko?" she said colder and grabbed onto his shoulders and dug in her nails.

Zuko looked at her and smirked "Like I'd tell you that…" he said and watched as Azula's face contorted in pure rage, but that was the last thing he saw since Azula backed up and did a quick turn and kicked him in the chest which knocked the wind out of him and he blacked out.

Azula turned to the guards "Take him to a cell. I will inform the Fire Lord of what my dear brother has done." She started towards the doorway then turned back towards the guards "Oh…and bandage his wounds." she said and noticed the surprise on their faces "The Fire Lord will want him to be in good enough shape to stand on his own, or at least be conscious before he is executed." she growled.

The Dai Li nodded and pulled Zuko free of the chair before dragging him away. They still feared Azula greatly…if she did not hold back towards her own brother…her family, then what hope would they have if they went against her? None at all.

* * *

There you go. :3 Poor Zuko...Azula never plays fair. He should have thought of that sooner...Well, please review and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I know these chapter are short, but like I said...I just sort of make them up as I go along. Thanks to all who have been reviewing. I hope this next chapter is good...not my best, and sort of boring I think...but shrugs I'll let you decide that for yourself, so read and review:3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything related to it...Very sad, I know...

* * *

**Chapter Four: Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire**

Aang was obviously distressed since he was pacing. He rarely ever paced. It was almost making Katara dizzy just watching him "Aang…you should sit down…"

"How am I supposed to sit down? I can't even stand still. Why aren't we going any further?" Aang asked and seemed almost angry at the fact that they were no longer flying.

"We can't just march up to their front door, Aang, and demand that they let Zuko go." Sokka said while still studying the hand drawn maps that Zuko had made for him. They were almost like blueprints. The ex-prince had surprised him with how much he really knew, and also with his ability to draw…it was much more superior to Sokka's, but that wasn't saying too much.

Toph was leaning up against a resting Appa who groaned loudly at them. The animal seemed to sense his friend's distress as well "You're wasting your energy, Twinkletoes. We'll be going in to kick some Fire Nation butt in no time." She said as if she were very carefree about all of this.

"But we don't have time! He's already been with them for this long…they won't keep him alive much longer." Aang said quickly and ran a hand over his bald head.

"Aang-"

"I know you still do not believe in him, Katara, but I do. We can't let them execute him!" Aang yelled and seemed to surprise Katara greatly.

The water bender gave a soft sigh "I know, Aang…I just want you to make sure that you do not rush into this. The last time we were here we had a bit of an advantage…you know that the Fire Lord wants nothing more than you right now, and-"

"You do not have to tell me that, Katara. I know…and I've known for a long time." He swallowed hard and closed his eyes "He's helped us a lot…I'm not going to leave him when he needs us the most."

"Maybe he doesn't want help…" Toph said softly and knew that they were all looking at her now "Before he left…he was lying…"

"What? Why didn't you tell us before? I knew that-" Katara was cut off by Toph sighing loudly again.

"Geez, Sugar Queen. Calm down. I confronted him about it before he left…"

FLASHBACK

"_Hey, Hothead." _

_Zuko turned around to look at the earthbender and sighed "Yea?" _

_Toph walked over and stopped his arm as he had turned back to keep putting some supplies in his pack "Why are you really leaving?" she asked more curious than angry that Zuko was keeping something from them._

_Zuko looked at her hand then back at his things "I already told you guys." _

"_And I do not believe you. You're almost a worse liar than Sokka…you're heart was beating pretty fast earlier…What are you afraid of?" Toph asked in the same tone._

_Zuko didn't answer for a while then finally slumped his shoulders a little "I have something that I need to do to keep Aang safe…I think I've out stayed my welcome."_

"_That's not true. You're welcome here with us." Toph said with confusion in her blind eyes._

"_Thanks, Toph, but I need to go. I've done what I came to do." Zuko said with a voice that was much lighter than his usual abrupt tone. He shouldered his bag and started to walk out his little door, leaving Toph behind himself._

"_Oh, and Toph…"_

"_Yea?"_

"_If you see my Uncle again…tell him that I am sorry that it took me so long to finally understand what he was trying to tell me." He said softly before walking out._

FLASHBACK ENDS

The others looked confused…especially Sokka.

"What does that have to do with anything?" the young man asked while still studying his maps.

"Don't you get it? He left because he didn't want to end up getting Aang hurt. I think he knew something was going to happen…" Toph said thoughtfully.

"But how could he know that?" Katara asked and sounded more curious than accusing now.

Aang's eyes widened a little "His dreams…he saw something in one of his dreams…

"Dreams…?" Katara asked while narrowing her eyes.

"He wanted to know what I thought of his dreams since I've been to the Spirit World… he told me that he had been having a lot of strange dreams lately, and wondered if I thought they could mean anything. I told him that dreams are usually brought to us by the Spirits that want to teach us something." Aang said and sighed and almost looked more guilty now "He didn't have to leave…"

* * *

Zuko groaned as he woke up slowly and found that he was once again in a holding cell, but at least he could see a bit more in this one. Apparently, they did not seem to be worried about him firebending at the moment. They knew he was too weak to do very much. That was true too, however, he was feeling a little better which surprised him.

He looked down at himself as he sat up and noticed that his entire upper half was bandaged up and the blood that had been dried to his face was gone. How long had he been out? He tried to stand, but found that to be too much of a strain on his legs which hadn't been used very much. He groaned as he ended up back on his hands and knees.

"Why do you keep fighting against them? Against what they want?" came a voice from another cell. Probably just another prisoner "They'd finish you off a lot faster if you gave in."

Zuko looked up in the direction of the voice "It is because that is what they want me to do. I will not give in, because they want me to." He said while trying to stand up again and used the bars on his cell to hold himself up. His legs shook a little, but at least he remained standing. He still couldn't see the man's face, but he could see an outline of his face and body. He was sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall behind him, but he was sitting up straight. "You're still in here…why haven't you given up?" Zuko asked the man coldly.

"Are they safe?" the man asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"The ones you were with, the Avatar and his friends…"

"Yes, but how did you-?"

"Katara and Sokka are my children." The man said and leaned into the light. Sure enough, those bright blue eyes and tanned skin could only belong to someone from the Water Tribe.

Zuko's eyes widened in realization "You're Hakoda?" he asked and blinked then looked around "And the others?"

"As far as I know they are all still alive." Hakoda said softly and sighed while leaning back once again "You have a good heart, Prince Zuko. I can see it in your eyes."

Zuko was once again amazed by what this man was saying "But I'm not-"

"Not a prince? Of course you are. You still hold that title. You were born into it, and you earned it as well. I know quite a bit about what you have done, and what you have been doing recently. You are very brave for doing so…" he paused and chuckled "Oh yes, we all know. We're prisoners, but we still hear many things, and the news that you were captured circulated very fast. They will be coming to get you…you know that, right?"

"Who?"

"Your friends of course…they would never leave you here."

"Friends…" Zuko said softly then turned his head as he heard a door open to the cell block.

"The guards are coming for you now…good luck, Zuko, and may the Spirits protect you." Hakoda said then was quiet.

Zuko glared at the guards who were now standing at his cell. One was holding a scroll and pointed it at Zuko.

"Bring him." The guard said before turning and starting to walk away again.

Zuko tested the chains on his hands while backing away from the cell door as it opened. He could see all the weapons they were carrying and the one with a scroll had keys…

A guard moved towards Zuko first and was quite surprised to have a foot smash into his face and was sent sprawling backwards into two other guards who ran forwards to subdue Zuko, however, the young man seemed to be quite desperate to get out of his cell now.

The guard with the scroll turned and his eyes widened as the second and third guard were knocked back and Zuko hopped into the small area outside of his cell, and ran at the guard. The guard with the scroll was tackled to the ground.

Zuko had the keys in his hand quickly and the chains off in an instant. His legs were still wobbly as he made his way towards the door.

"Sorry, Zuko…" came a sweet voice from above him and he felt sharp jabs hit various points on his body which immediately went numb. Ty Lee landed to his side with a look of guilt on her face as Zuko fell to the ground with a cry of disdain.

Zuko looked at Ty Lee first then his eyes landed on two others…his sister and "Mai…" he whispered and noticed how the young woman wouldn't even look at him.

"Oh, Zuzu…you never fail to amaze me…after all of that you were still think that you could escape?" Azula said while walking over and kneeling by his head and lifted it up to look at her "Didn't you want to say hello to Father first?" she asked with that wicked smile on her face.

Zuko then realized that he had played right into her hand. She had sent those other guards just to see how much fight he had left in him…he knew those guards were too easy…

Azula stood up and looked at the guards who were getting up now "Pick him up…he won't be able to fight you now…" she growled before walking out of the cell block once again.

Zuko looked at the floor as it seemed to get further away from him as he was picked up again. He turned his eyes back towards Hakoda who had a smile on his face and nodded to him. Zuko looked back at the floor as he was brought back out into the light while on the way to his father's throne room. He couldn't give up now…he knew where their father was…he could still do something. He had to get free, but he knew he was running short on time.

* * *

Well, there you go. I think this will only be a couple more chapters long...I hope you are enjoying it. Please remember to review! 


End file.
